Chikurin Chikurin no Mi
Introduction Chikurin Chikurin no mi (Bamboo Bamboo) is a Logia type devil fruit that has yet to be eaten. Appearance The Chikurin Chikurin no mi has a rather unique appearance. It's shape is that of an american football but half the size. It has a milky beige colored exterior and four light-green rings around each end with a centimeter of space between each. The exterior is slightly hard but can easily be eaten. The flesh of the fruit, interior, is a bright green color and has layers of tiny seeds. Usage The user of this fruit is able to generate, manipulate, and become bamboo. The uses of bamboo are many fold, due to the combination of strength and flexibility. It can be extremely effective in combat as well as everyday use, limited only by the user's imagination. Strengths Bamboo is incredibly resistant/durable. It has a higher tensile strength (resistance to being pulled apart) than many steel alloys, and a higher compressive strength (ability to resist forces that try to squeeze or compress the material together) than mixtures of concrete. On top of it's aforementioned strength, the plants flexibility should be noted as well, making the user able to bend his/her body in impossible ways. Weaknesses As with any plant, bamboo is weak against fire. If in dry climates for a prolonged period of time, the plant becomes brittle, which decreases it's flexibility, tensile strength and compressive strength. While water can strengthen bamboo, too much can have the opposite effect. Bamboo submerged in water for a period of time 2 weeks or longer will decrease tensile strength and compressive strength of the plant. As with all devil fruit users, sea water is the greatest weakness. Attacks 'Bamboo Finger Strike -' Making one of their fingers into a thin bamboo stalk and flicking their hand towards their opponent, the user extends the stalk and strikes the enemy. The attack's speed and damage is entirely dependent on the user's mastery over his powers. 'Bamboo Whip -' Spinning their body and extending bamboo from one of their arms, the user strikes their enemy. This attack can be extremely power if executed properly. Timing is everything. 'Bamboo Vault -' Running at the opposition, the user will turn one of his legs into a thick bamboo stalk and vault into the air by extending the stalk and jumping at the same time. 'Bamboo Hammer -' After using Bamboo Vault, the user flips in the air and turns any one of their limbs into a large (size depends on the situation) Bamboo Hammer, smashing it down on their opponent. This attack can be made up to four times more powerful by making the user's other limbs into hammers as well. 'Bamboo Propeller -' Making either their hands or legs in to relatively long bamboo stalks, the user spins around fast enough to lift off of the ground. This attack can be deadly if the user were to sharpen the sides of the bamboo stalk and direct their flight towards an opponent. 'Bamboo Darts -' The user shoots tiny sharpened bamboo stalks at the opponent that have the potential to pierce through skin. Note - More attacks forthcoming should the fruit be approved Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit